


Fatigué

by twelfth_doctor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, canon-typical ridiculousness no srsly I can't handle these guys, fluff kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfth_doctor/pseuds/twelfth_doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal "comes out" to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatigué

Hannibal stood stock still, making every effort not to betray any emotion while he waited for Will's reaction.

"Well...," Will sat with his brows furrowed, mulling over this new information, "I guess that makes sense."

He closed his eyes rubbed his forehead in an attempt to get his brain to work faster. "No, strike that. This makes a _lot_ of sense."

"You're not angry?" Hannibal prodded tentatively.

"Yeah, well, I didn't say that. What I am most of all is tired. It's exhausting doing all this work for Jack, you know that."

"I do, and I apologize for my part in it," said Hannibal. "But, I suppose that part is over now..."

Will turned away and gave a noncommittal hum. Hannibal fidgeted awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

"Are you just going to stand there all night? Come back to bed. I'm _really_ tired right now. It's like 3 AM." Will gave Hannibal a small smile despite his frustration and slumped back onto his pillow.

Hannibal grinned sheepishly and walked around to resume his place in bed as the big spoon. After they were snuggled comfortably under the covers for a few minutes, Will's eyes flew open and he said loudly, "Hang on--did you feed me human meat?!"

Hannibal sleepily grumbled, "You liked it," and rolled over dismissively.

"Gross!"

" _You_ liked it," Hannibal reiterated.

"You are _not_ helping."

"We can discuss this in the morning."

"Well now I kinda want to know who I ate. And when. And _how_."

"Good _night_ , Will."

"This isn't over! This is 'To be Continued,' pal. What kind of boyfriend tells you he's a serial killer in the middle of the night?? Who knows what kind of dreams I'm gonna have tonight. This was _super_ inconsiderate of you, Hannibal. If I kick you in my sleep, you only have yourself to blame!"

"I love you, too, Will."

"Hmph."


End file.
